


Embarrassed Spinel

by Rahzma



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzma/pseuds/Rahzma
Summary: Spinel is trying new hobbies as she adjusts to life on Earth. Unfortunately, she's incredibly embarrassed while trying something new. Anon keeps walking in on her.





	Embarrassed Spinel

>You go into Spinel's room to check to see if she's ok, but it's dark and she doesn't seem to be around  
>You notice a notebook on her bed and take a peek inside  
>You see a perfect illustration of yourself  
>Suddenly a creak behind you  
"Oh, no, please don't look. It's not good enough. I can't draw that well yet."  
>"I thought it was a photo."  
"N-no. You're just saying that. Please. Just, don't look."  
>She grabs her notebook and turns around  
>You hear crumpling  
>More crumpling  
>  
>  
>Did she just fucking eat her drawing

>"Oh, hey, is that a clay figure you made?  
"Wh, Anon! No! Of course not! Knock first!"  
>She quickly stuffs the wet mud in her face and swallows it

>"I see you're trying your hand at woodworking today Spinel."  
>She quickly shoves the piece of wood she was holding down her throat  
>You can still clearly see the shape of it as her neck stretched perfectly around it  
"I don't know what you're talking about Anon."

>"Holy crap, is that an '87 Camaro model kit? I loved th-"  
>CRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCH  
>With her mouth full  
"Anun, mknock firmst!"

>"Mmm. Is that cookies I smell?"  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
"Yes"  
>She shoves every single one of them in her mouth as she looks you dead in the eye

>"Oh wow Spinel, is that a Nuclear Reactor?"  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>"Spinel no please."

>Spinel joins the circus  
>She's looking around the place when Anon shows up  
>"Hey Spinel, what are you up to?  
>She immediately grabs the closest thing next to her and swallows it  
>The next day the circus introduces their new act  
>Enter, Spinel the sword swallower

"And what does the cow say, everyone?"  
>The room erupts in a chorus of tiny voices  
"MOO!"  
"Very good childr-"  
>There's a knock at the door  
>"Hey sweety, you forgot your lun..."  
>"Honey. Put down the child."

>Spinel has recently really gotten into video games  
>Her favorite is Smash Bros.  
>Watching her get better and better every day fills you with pride and joy  
>She wants to go to a tournament  
>You're not too sure about it, but you want to make her happy  
>The day comes and you're a little hungry, so you leave her in line while you get something to eat  
>You come back  
"Hey honey, I'm back. Did you ge-wait no, don't put that guy in your mouth!"  
>She looks at you  
"Duh Anon, I have standards."  
>  
>  
>  
>"Where's your controller?"

"We've gotta save the planet!"  
>Spinel has been working really hard at nature preservation  
>One day you have some free time so you go to help  
>"Hey Sp-not again..."  
>She stares at you with tears in her eyes as she forces a tree down her throat


End file.
